Slow Burn
by justmyimagination94
Summary: Just when Payson moves on someone returns and makes her question just how happy she really is. Femslash! don't like, don't click.


Title: Slow Burn

Rating: T

Summary: Just when Payson moves on someone returns and makes her question just how happy she really is.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or any way factual.

**WARNING**: This fic depicts a relationship between two women. If you are opposed to such do NOT continue reading.

******

"Point your foot Melissa!"

The six year old with blonde curls nodded enthusiastically and continued with her routine, doing exactly what she was told. Once finished she hopped off the beam and skipped over to her teacher.

"Like that Ms. Keeler?" She breathlessly said.

Payson looked at her, squinting her eyes slightly. Taking note that the bouncy, excited girl in front of her had grown suddenly extremely nervous. She bended over slightly, making sure she was eye level with her before whispering. "You were amazing."

Big blue eyes glittered and lips made way to a breathtaking smile. "Really?!"

Payson stood up slowly, smiling. "Would I lie to you?"

Melissa shock her head. "Nope, never!"

"Than yeah, you were amazing."

Melissa's already wide smile grew wider, to smile that was nothing but cheeks and dimples.

"Go ahead. Go tell your mom how good you did today."

The six year old practically flew to her mom. Running faster than Payson had seen her run in the year and couple of months that she had been teaching her.

Payson watched the exchange from across the gym. Teaching was the last thing she ever thought she'd do. But now, in this moment, she couldn't think of anything that she would enjoy more. Everything that she thought would make her life fall apart was the glue that held it together.

Three hours of teaching, consoling, and mentoring later Payson sat in her office exhausted. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples preparing to go home and soak in a hot bath. She sat up slightly, confused when the steady click of heels signified someone's arrival. No one ever visited the gym after her last class. She leaned over her desk preparing herself for whoever was coming. The clicking got louder until suddenly it was right in front of her door. The doorknob turned slowly and a female figure came into focus. She looked up, slowly inspecting the person who had just entered her office. Killer heels gave way to a pair of extremely toned legs with a small scare on the thigh, she knew those legs, she knew that scare. Her eyes slowly traveled higher skimming over the chocolate dress that was tight in all the right places. Brown waves covered bare shoulders, hazel eye's locked with a deep, familiar bright brown and Payson gasped.

"Hey…"

The room was spinning and nothing made any sense, she hadn't seen that face in five years. A lump formed in her throat and she choked back tears. She wasn't going to let herself do that, she told herself she would never cry for her again. She took a deep breath and spoke."

"Kaylie."

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. The whole drive over her hands were shaking uncontrollably, she almost rear ended two cars and got cursed out twice for 'not fucking paying attention.' as one driver so eloquently put it.

It had been five years and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. You don't just walk back into someone's life after five years, especially if the other person had tried for a full year to speak with you but you ignored them completely. After five years you were supposed to move on, but not Kaylie. Day after day she found herself wanting to see her again, just have one more conversation with her. She knew it was stupid and selfish, she had hurt her best friend, cut off all contact with her. But she was stupid and young then, she liked to think now she had done a little growing and she was ready to fix an important piece of her life that she had shattered so many years ago.

She sat in her car in front of the large building and smiled. Her old friend had done good for herself, as Kaylie always knew she would. The gym was huge, and beautiful. A step up from what they practiced in as teens, and even that gym was nice. She toyed with her fingers, biting at her bottom lip. Suddenly fearing that this wouldn't be such a good idea. She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"No" She said. "I'm going to do this. No matter what happens." After a few more minutes of her inner pep talk Kaylie slowly got out of her car and took a deep breath before entering the building.

She walked in and immediately noticed the office, to the far right of the gym, with Ms. Payson Keeler etched in a gold platelet on the door. She smiled slightly before taking a deep breath and walking toward it. With every click of her heels, her heart beat faster, everything was becoming real and she couldn't turn back now. A few more steps and she placed her hand on the door. Turning it slowly and hesitantly stepping inside.

Kaylie's breath caught in her throat. Even tired Payson looked beautiful. She had taken to wearing her hair down, it was shorter, a little bit longer than shoulder length, but still full and beautiful. Kaylie smiled a little when she took note of the make up, Payson never wore make up. She was beautiful without it but, wow, right now she had never seen her more gorgeous. Her eye's locked unto Payson's and she heard her gasp. She gathered up all of her courage and uttered. "Hey…"

"Kaylie." Kaylie heard Payson's voice quiver a little and felt her own heart break a little bit more.

**So, what'd you think. Comment's make my muse happy.**


End file.
